Forgiveness
by K T 129
Summary: MLP:FiM. Princess Luna wonders if the ponies of Ponyville have truly forgiven her and wonders if she could forgive herself.   This is my first My Little Pony story and I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was filled with stars that night. Thousands of stars lighting up the night sky as the moon sent down it's own glow to provide a little light to the earth below. In all, it was beautiful and one would think that many would be gazing upon the night sky, admiring it's beauty. But sadly, only one was admiring the sky tonight. Everyone else was fast asleep in their warm beds.

Princess Luna was sitting on the balcony outside of her bedroom. She was alone, admiring her handy work as she had raised the moon hours earlier. Ever since she was return to normal she had once again taken over her duties to raise the moon each night. But while her sister Celestia, along with every pony else, seemed to have fully forgiven her, Luna had barely interacted with the outside world. She would mostly remain in her room during the day and when the time came for her to raise the moon she would sit out on the balcony admiring the night sky until exhaustion would force her to bed.

Luna still felt terribly guilty for what she has done as Nightmare Moon. She had let her jealousy and rage get the best of her and because of everything she had done in the past her sister had to seal her away inside the moon. Then, after being locked away for a thousand years, she once again tried to create an ever lasting night as soon as she was released from her prison. If it wasn't for those six ponies that went after her then she might have succeeded. It was thanks to them that she was finally able to return to her old self. But still, it amazes Luna how easily everyone seemed to have forgiven her. Luna felt she didn't deserve their forgiveness right away and she often wondered if some, if any at all, had truly forgiven her.

Of course Celestia forgave her. Luna knows that her older sister has truly forgiven her for everything that had happen in the past. It was the other ponies she wasn't so sure about.

As a result Luna had remained hidden inside the castle, mainly in her room. She was afraid of going out into Ponyville and facing the other ponies. Luna felt that she should do something to prove that she had change, that she was worthy of forgiveness, but she had no idea what to do or if it'll even be enough. Sometimes she wonders if she's just thinking too hard about all of this and that she should just accept that maybe everyone truly has forgiven her.

Luna often spent her nights thinking like this. Other nights she would barely think about anything in particular at all and just star into the night sky. One time she had managed to stay up all night and as a result slept during the day. Celestia was quick to discourage her from staying up all night again. Saying it wasn't good to go so long without sleep. So the next night Luna forced herself to go to bed early, even though she spend half of the night tossing and turning. She eventually got some sleep that night. Her inner clock was soon back to normal.

While Luna never tried to stay up all night again she would often go to bed late. Usually around midnight.

Luna let out a small sigh. Sometimes she wished she wasn't like this. Luna wanted to be that happy mare again that she was ages ago. She wanted to freely interact with the other ponies without fear of their possible hatred. She wanted to feel happy and carefree and not so ridden with guilt. She just wanted to not be afraid anymore. Funny how a powerful pony like herself can be afraid of mere mortals. Luna couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

"Princess Luna?" The young mare turned around and saw her personal guard standing behind her. Celestia had assigned him to look after her and to do anything she ask of.

"Yes Bravery?"

The guard walked closer to the princess and stood by her side "It's getting late your highness. It's almost eleven."

"I see." Luna didn't even look at the guard while answering. Her eyes still remained fixed to the sky before her. Bravery just stood there a few moments, watching Luna as she looked straight ahead at the stars. He could tell the princess was in deep thought about something "Is everything alright?"

"Hm, what?" Luna was brought out of her daze and was now looking Bravery in the eyes "Oh, sorry. I've just been thinking that's all."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you thinking about?"

"About the other ponies and if they've truly forgiven me or not."

Bravery was slightly taken aback by this "Of course every pony has forgiven you princess. They know you've made a mistake and that you're truly sorry for it."

Luna didn't look convince "Is it truly possible to be forgiven so easily? After everything I have done?"

Bravery didn't really know how to respond to that. He needed to pick his words carefully so the princess would be convince that no one holds any ill will towards her. "I know it may be hard to believe. Many would think that getting forgiveness so easily would be impossible. But believe me princess when I say that no one holds a grudge for what you did in the past. We all know you made a mistake and many knows what jealousy and anger can cause ponies to do ill deeds. But you've learned from them and you've shown how regretful you are of you're past actions. We've all forgiven you, Luna. You have to forgive yourself."

Luna remained silent. She was taking in her guard's words into consideration. Ever since her Nightmare Moon incident she had been worried about if the other ponies had truly forgiven her or not. Not once had she ever thought about forgiving herself.

"I don't think I could give myself forgiveness after what I've done, Bravery. I still feel so guilty for all of the trouble I've caused in the past. How do you go about forgiving yourself?"

Bravery just stood there silent on that one. He didn't know what to say to her. How do you forgive yourself? "I'm not entirely sure princess. But I think the first step would be to stop blaming herself for what happen."

Luna didn't say a word. Once again her gaze turned back to the night sky. Bravery just sighed a little, wishing he could say more to help her. He turn around and started to walk away "Wait." He turned back and saw Luna's pleading face. "Please stay with me. It's such a lovely night and it would be nice to have someone to look at it with. You don't have to stay long, a minute or two will do."

"Of course your highness." Bravery offered a small smile as sat down next to the young mare. Both of them looked up at the night sky, seeing all of the stars and constellations. Both of them sat there in silence for a few minutes "It truly is beautiful."

"It really is. I enjoy watching starry skies like these and watching the moon as it brighten the skies a little bit. But it does get kind of lonely out here by myself. It would be nice to have someone watch the sky with me."

Bravery looked over at Luna "If you really like I could come out and watch the stars with you."

Luna looked at her guard, surprised at his offer "You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"But I do want to."

"You mean it?" Bravery nodded his head and Luna could tell by looking into his eyes that he meant every word "Thank you." For the first time in a long time, Bravery saw Luna smile with true happiness. Her eyes just sparkling with pure joy in them. For once they appear to have life in them, no longer dulled with sadness. They both sat out there for another few minutes before Luna informed the guard that she would be going to bed. Bravery wished Luna good night and left, retiring to his own quarters.

Every night since then, Bravery would join Luna out on her balcony and watch the stars and moon with her. At first the two would remain silent for the most part, engaging in short conversation here and there before the princess would go off to bed. But as the nights went by the two engaged in more conversation, spending only a small portion looking at the sky while the rest was filled with them talking about all sort of things.

Luna grew to enjoy Bravery's company more and more. He had many interesting stories to tell her and he often knew just what to say to bring a smile to her face. As the nights went on Bravery could see a change coming over Luna. She was talking more, no longer staying mostly silent and her voice was no longer filled with sadness as happiness and excitement could be heard one again. Her eyes were also starting to become filled with life as the dullness went away. Luna was slowly becoming her old self again.

There were times were Luna would think about her past actions and the sadness to her voice would return. When this happen Bravery would talk to Luna about this and listen to what she had to say. Talking seemed to help Luna and soon she would be in a better mood. Bravery even convince Luna to talk to Celestia about this, thinking that she would be able to help her sister out. Luna was hesitate at first but ofter some coaxing she finally gave in and started talking to Celestia more. It really seemed to have done wonders as Luna was starting to feel better about herself.

Celestia inform Bravery that they would be taking it a step at a time and when Luna's ready she would come with her to Ponyville during her occasional trips there until Luna feels she can go on her own.

Luna would also go about the palace a little more, mainly towards the gardens. Bravery would always be by her side. But they still meet up every night to gaze at the stars and to take part in their usual conversation.

Luna knows she still has a long way to go. She still questions whether everyone has truly forgiven her and how she could possible forgive herself. But talking with Bravery and eventually Celestia had really been helping her. Luna greatly enjoyed Bravery's company and was thankful to him for being there for her. Luna thought of Bravery as not just her guard but as her friend. And she was grateful for the help he has been offering. Luna knows she would come to forgive herself someday but until then she would take it a step at a time. As of now she would spend her nights with Bravery, the loneliness now gone.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

To Anoynmus:

I didn't realize there was another story with the same title as mine. I barely read fanfics for My Little Pony and as a result I didn't see any other stories that also has Forgiveness as their title. I didn't look through all of the stories and usually only look at the first page. I have no idea who Dark Side of the World is as I don't remember seeing his name or reading any of his stories. I would never copy anyone else's stories intentionally and the title was just a coincidence. I'm not always creative with titles and Forgiveness just came to mind since my story does talk about forgiveness.

All of this was merely coincidental and again I never realize there was another story with the same title. I never even read that story by Dark Side of the World. Again I would never copy anyone else's stories.

P.S. I wrote this in reviews earlier since I'm still new to editing/adding new chapters to my stories. But since I figure out how I wanted to add the authors note anyways. I realize adding a new chapter just for an author's note may be against the rules but I wanted to clear everything up.


End file.
